onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanktop Master
|height = 230 cm (7'6½") |weight = 157 kg (345.4 lbs.) |gender = Male |abilities = Immense Strength Immense Speed |occupation = Hero |level = S-Class |rank = 16 (King Arc-Current) 14 (Alien Conquerors Arc) |affiliation = Hero Association Tank Topper Army |webcomic = Chapter 32 |manga = Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 10 |family = Tank Topper Army |japanese = Katsuyuki Konishi |english = Patrick Seitz }} Tanktop Master (タンクトップマスター, Tankutoppu Masutā; Viz: Tank-top Master) is the S-Class Rank 16 professional hero of the Hero Association. He is the leader of the Tank Topper Army. Appearance Tanktop Master is a very tall, muscular man with short, dark-blonde hair and brown eyes. He wears a blue tank top, long pants, and a belt around his waist with his initials and a tank top engraved on the buckle. Personality Tanktop Master has a chivalrous nature, which can be seen when he noted that even if Tatsumaki is ranked 2nd, he should not let a "little girl" handle dangerous enemies on her own, despite the fact that Tatsumaki is actually an adult. He is also unafraid to admit defeat, for example, when he was outclassed by Tatsumaki during the encounter of Dark Matter Thieves aircraft. He is a very caring, wise man with honor and pride, and has a great affinity for his brothers and other heroes. This is in contrast to some of his Tanktop brothers, such as Tanktop Tiger and Tanktop Black Hole, who is shown to be very vainglorious and greedy. Additionally, he does not approve of his tanktops disrespectful behavior, and scolded them when they were rude towards Bang. Despite his willingness to admit defeat, he was still irked when Saitama said Tanktop Master "got his ass kicked the hardest". Tanktop Master has an odd belief that true power comes from tanktops, as seen when he observes Bang dominating Metal Bat in their sparring match, he concludes that the secret to Bang's power is that he has a tank top hidden underneath. However, this belief changes after being defeated by Garou. Abilities and Powers Tanktop Master, as an S-Class hero, is one of the strongest heroes in the association as well as one of the physically strongest men on the planet. In his fight with Garou, whom was able to defeat elite A-Class heroes with ease, he was able to not only harm Garou but hold the upper hand against the martial artist for the beginning and middle of the fight before being overpowered by his techniques. It was said by Garou that Tanktop Master's strength is around the level of Genos. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Tanktop Master possesses great physical ability. This can be seen when he hurls a large concrete block at both great distance and extreme velocity towards the Dark Matter Thieves' spacecraft. He was able to shake the ground with a punch, causing Garou to lose his balance momentarily. Unlike his fellow Tanktops, he was able to defeat one of Bofoi's drones with a suplex. He was able to send the monster Gyoffrey flying despite still recovering from his injuries in the fight with Garou. Tanktop Master claims that he has more "tanktop power" than all of the Tanktop army combined. Immense Speed: Tanktop Master was fast enough to catch Garou by surprise in their fight, able to hit him with a speed that shocked Garou. He also believes it would only take a month for him to clean up the debris from the alien attack. Although unseen, he was able to outrun the falling ship before it crashed on the ground. Immense Durability: Tanktop Master has a high level of durability, requiring Garou to resort to using Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. He was able to stay up after taking multiple hits from Garou, whereas his fellow tanktop army was defeated by single hits from Garou. Enhanced Senses: While fighting Garou, Tanktop Master was able to sense evil intentions from Garou. Fighting Style Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Tanktop Master apparently mastered the 'versatility' of the Tanktop, which he, according to his brothers, uses to increase the power of his attacks. His style of fighting consists of several punches and wrestling moves. However, as Garou evaluates, Tanktop Master mainly relies on power rather than technique. *'Tanktop Blow' (タンクトップブロー, Tankutoppu Burō): Tanktop Master spins to build up momentum and strikes the ground with tremendous force to unbalance and distract his opponent. *'Tanktop Tackle' (タンクトップタックル, Tankutoppu Takkuru): Tanktop Master charges at his opponent, bulling them over with folded arms. This attack is strong enough to blow a low level monster a far distance away even when Tanktop Master is injured. According to the Tank Top Army, this move has defeated many monsters. *'Tanktop Punch' (タンクトップパンチ, Tankutoppu Panchi): A seemingly normal punch, although, according to the Tank Topper Army, his tanktop's "versatility" doubles its power. Hero Rating Tanktop Master's rating determined by the Hero Association: Quotes *(Referring to Garou) "Did I hold back too much because he's human? No...this guy...is he even human?" *(To Mumen Rider) "You're not wearing a tanktop, so don't be so reckless. Trivia *According to the databook: **What he likes are chicken breast and proteins. **What he dislikes are psychic power, machines, cholesterol, and sodas. *The origin of his hero name comes being a master who can wear tank tops and make the most of the tank top's performance. *Tanktop Master makes his own tanktops, and the Hero Association sells them as part of their official merchandise lineup. References Navigation zh:背心大師 fr:Master Marcel Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:S-Class Category:Male Category:Tanktop Army